Why Did We Press The Button?
by LifeisSupernatural500
Summary: Elder makes an invention that's supposed to make him younger. But it ends up switching Rosette and Chrono's bodies! Dedicated to Yuugi x Me 4ever.
1. Chapter 1

Elder chuckled to himself as he put the finishing touches on the AgeReverser. He lifted it up to study it. The red button on the top was intact; it had fallen off about three hundred times while he was building it. The small, black box gleamed in the sunlight that blazed through the window. Now he could be ten years younger! Elder carefully put it back onto his worktable and ran out the door to go the lunchroom for his favorite: pasta!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Chrono and Rosette were playing a classic game of chess out in the courtyard. Rosette was fuming; she was losing miserably. Chrono knew a lot about a lot of stuff, but did he HAVE to show it off?! Rosette made her next move, knowing where this was heading. He apparently knew too, because he hesitated before making the move that won the game.

"Uh, checkmate?" he murmured, preparing for a world of pain. Rosette jumped up and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"WHY, CHRONO?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO WIN EVERY SINGLE TIME?!" she demanded, shaking him with every word that came out of her mouth. Chrono's head spun, the shaking taking its toll as she let go and strutted off towards Elder's workshop.

"Wait, where are you going?" he yelled after Rosette, scrambling up and following her.

"I am going to find a device that makes someone forget everything about a certain thing!" she declared gleefully, as she stepped inside the workshop and started going through Elder's stuff.

"Rosette, I don't think we should be doing this!" he hissed, trying to put everything back in its proper place as the nun left it there. Rosette's eye was suddenly concentrated on a small black box that sat on the worktable.

"Hello, what's this?" she said, bending down to examine it closer. Chrono's curiosity got the better of him, so he joined her by the table. Her hand itched to push down the red button on top to see what would happen.

"I'm gonna take a chance and see what this baby does!" she said, bringing her fist down at astonishing speeds. Chrono tried to stop her by grabbing her arm, but he was too late. A blue light suddenly radiated from the box and climbed up their arms, engulfing both of them like flame.

"Rosette, what have you done?!" Chrono asked desperately as the light grew brighter and brighter. Then, it seemed to both of them that the world exploded in a burst of white. As soon as it had happened, they were no longer surrounded in the light. But they noticed that they both had changed position. Chrono now stood where Rosette had stood, and Rosette now stood where Chrono had stood. Chrono felt... different. He looked down, and saw he was wearing a blue nun's dress. The lifewatch (not sure what it's called, that's just what I call it) dangled from his neck. He threw his hand to his hip, and a gun was held in place there in a holster. He looked at Rosette, who was now in _his_ body. Suddenly, they both screamed out loud as the truth dawned on them: the black box had switched their bodies!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG, people, I am SOOO sorry for taking so long to update! Christmas was getting in the way, but at least I got some good stuff? :P Hope you enjoy the long-awaited Chapter 2! **

* * *

"WHY DID WE PRESS THE BUTTON?!" Rosette whined out loud as she sank to her knees. She did NOT like the way this felt. Being shorter, having really long purple hair... she couldn't take it. Chrono felt exactly the same way, since he was a guy in a woman's body.

"Well, Rosette. What should we do?" he asked, helping her to her feet. It felt like he was helping himself up... which in a way he was. Rosette looked up at him, with _his_ deep purple eyes.

"We could ask Elder for help. But then he'd get mad because we touched his stuff." she plopped down onto the stone floor and sat cross-legged. They were in a net they couldn't escape from.

"Well, what should we do?" Chrono questioned, sitting down beside her. "I think we should just tell Elder the truth. Remember, lies just get you into more trouble than the truth."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." she heaved herself up, and they both ran towards the cafetorium (if that's what they called it back then...)

* * *

"WHAT?!" Elder yelled as the words spilled out of Rosette's, er I mean Chrono's, mouth.

"We're sorry, Elder! It's all Rosette's fault!" Rosette took the chance to grab Chrono's shoulders and shake the crap out of him.

"HOW. DARE. YOU. BLAME. ME!" she yelled.

"Well, it is!" Chrono pleaded in an exasperated voice. "I beat her at chess and she wanted to erase everything I knew about the game from my head, so she went to look for something to do that!"

Elder pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Well, let's go see what damage you've done to it." So, they all went back to his workshop. Rosette and Chrono hadn't bothered to stop long enough to see what had happened to the device. But now they could see that it was nothing but a smoking pile of scrap metal.

"Oh good grief..." Elder muttered, examining the device from each angle. "Judging by the look of it, it could take a month to fix!"

It looked like smoke was coming off of the top of Rosette's head. Chrono knew what could happen if she got TOO angry, so he grabbed her shoulders and calmed her down.

"What are we gonna tell Sister Kate and Father Remington about this?" Rosette said, rubbing her sore temples with her fingers. "That we got zapped by a device which caused our bodies to swap?"

"That's all we can do for now, Rosette." Chrono responded. "That's all we can do for now."

* * *

**A/N: Yet again, I am SO sorry for the update to take so long! I especially apologize to Yuugi x Me 4ever, since this was for her in the first place. Hopefully Chapter 3 won't take too long, so bear with me here people. Reviews are like gold to me, so do that, and if I get 3 reviews I'll make something embarrassing happen to Chrono! Ah, evil me... :D**


End file.
